Yes, Daddy?
by Music596
Summary: The twins decide to play a game with Haruhi. Could her day get any worse?


So, this is my first Ouran High fan fiction. I promise nothing, but I tried. Hope you like.

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Yes, Daddy?

Haruhi scribbled down the French assignment as class concluded. She closed her notebook and was about to put it into her bag when she noticed the twins. They were lounging in their desks, playing catch with a crumpled piece of paper. Their golden eyeseye watched the paper fly back and forth with acute boredom.

"Aren't you two even going to write down the assignment?" Haruhi sighed. Hikaru snickered as Kaoru shook his head with a smirk.

"We don't need assignments to pass," they said.

"Oh?" Haruhi raised an eyebrow, clearly not believing the two. The twins looked at each other with a smile that Haruhi knew too well on their faces.

"No," she said firmly,. "Whatever game you two are planning, you can forget it. I'm not playing."

"But Haruhi, it will be fun," Hikaru pleaded. The twins'twin's golden eyes begged her, but Haruhi was firm.

"No."

The bell rang and everyone in the class started to file out. The twins picked up their bags and started to walk away, but spoke to Haruhi over their shoulders.

"Fine," Kaoru said.

"But just so you know," Hikaru continued.

"It was that or spend the night at your house," they finished in unison. Haruhi froze as their thinly veiled threat played out in her mind. The twins. At her house. The entire night. She shuddered, picturing the reaction of her dad, before giving in.

"Alright you two, you win. What is this game?"The twins stopped walking, smiled at each other in triumph, and turned to walk with Haruhi.

"This is what we were thinking," Kaoru began,. "We don't do any homework, and you do. Come test time, we see who does better."

"And if I do?"

"Kaoru and I do all of our homework in French for the rest of the year," Hikaru shuddered.

"But," Kaoru continued, "if Hikaru or I do better, you have to call Tamaki 'daddy' next time he calls you daughter or anything along those lines."

Haruhi turned pale and shook her head in horror. That was too awful to even consider. She just couldn't.

"Remember Haruhi, before you say no, _all night_ at your house."

Haruhi glared at the twins, who looked like they were having way too much fun with this.

"Fine," she said shortly, "you have a deal."

XXX XXX XXX

Hikaru lounged in the huge king bed as Kaoru played a video game on a console that wouldn't be released for another six months. Hikaru had poured over their game again and again, but could see no way that they could win this. Haruhi had the highest grade in the class, and while neither of the twins were bad at French, neither of them were exceptional at it. There was no way they could beat Haruhi with just studying and no homework.

"How are we going to win this game, Kaoru?"

"You mean to say you haven't figured it out yet?" Kaoru laughed and set aside the controller.

"No," Hikaru shook his head, "but I do know we have to win this game. I need to see the boss' face when Haruhi calls him 'daddy.' It will be too good." Kaoru threw a piece of folded paper at his brother, who opened it. As Hikaru read what was on the paper, he grinned.

"Oh yes, this will work just fine."

XXX XXX XXX

Three teenagers sat in their desks. Two were calm. One was not. One had studied. Two had not. Two were ready. One was not. One glanced nervously at the two. Two did not even look at one. The tests were passed out and the teacher spoke.

"Begin."

Haruhi quickly read over the directions and nodded to herself. She could do this. Now, for the easy review questions.

_Number one. Conjugate avoir. _

Haruhi froze, her mind going completely blank. _Come on Haruhi, you know this. This is beginner stuff._ Now, was it j'ai, tu as, or was it j'as, tu ai?

Kaoru glanced at Hikaru with a grin. As he read the first question he checked the inside of his sleeve. Without hesitation his wrote down the answer to number one. J'ai, tu as, il a…

XXX XXX XXX

Haruhi stared at her paper with a smile. She only missed three. There was no way that those lazy twins had beaten her. She turned to them with a smile on her face and handed Hikaru her test.

Hikaru looked at it and solemnly handed it to Kaoru. Kaoru looked at it and shook his head.

"I expected more from you, Haruhi." Haruhi's eyes widened in shock.

"There is no way," she choked as grabbed for Kaoru's test.

100%

She threw that test away and lunged for Hikaru's. At this point, the twins were grinning at her, triumph written all over their faces. She looked at the top of Hikaru's paper.

100%

Haruhi had lost.

XXX XXX XXX

Hikaru and Kaoru drug Haruhi into Music Room 3. She looked around, and sighed in relief when she realized that Tamaki wasn't here yet. Kyoya was already scribbling in his book, but other than that, the room was empty. Haruhi sunk into a chair and put her head on a table.

"Could today get any worse?"

Just as Haruhi spoke the door flew open.

"I, the king, am here!"

"Nevermind, it did just get worse. "

Tamaki ignore Haruhi's comment as he squeezed her. "Oh my little Haruhi….you're so cute today!" The twins snickered and Haruhi groaned.

"You say that every day, sempi."

Tamaki flipped his hair out of his face as his fell into his prince character. "That's because you are always beautiful, my sweet."

"Save it for the ladies, sempi, "Haruhi rolled her eyes.

Tamaki waslook crestfallen as he looked at Haruhi.

"But….my little girl…." The twins gave Haruhi a pointed look as they started to snicker to themselves. Haruhi begged them with her eyes, begged them not to make her do this. They just shook their heads and smiled.

"Y-y-yes, daddy?"

And with that, Tamaki died.

At least, that's what it looked like to Haruhi. He turned really red, then really pale. His eyes grew large and then clouded over. As he collapsed to the floor, the twins burst out laughing. Haruhi poked Tamaki in the side, really hoping she hadn't killed him. Haruhi heard Kyoya sigh from the other side of the room.

"That's another hundred thousand yen for injuring our prince, Haruhi," Kyoya said in a monotone as he scribbled in his book.

"I'm never going to forgive you two for this, guys." Haruhi sighed, and the twins just continued to laugh.


End file.
